Fallenstar's Prophecy
by Golden-Tailed Hawk
Summary: Fallenkit was born into VolcanoClan along with her brother and sister. How will she survive becoming a warrior, the deputy, and even leader. Follow Fallenkit on her journey.
1. Chapter 1

_Fallenkit jumped_ out of her nest. Today was the day she became an apprentice. She shook her sister Nightkit and her brother Farkit awake, and the three ran over to their mother, Petalmist. "Wake up!" they chorused. "Alright, alright, I'm up," Petalmist sighed. "Why don't you kits start grooming yourself for your apprentice ceremony?" "Okay!" yowled Nightkit, running over to her nest. Farkit followed. Fallenkit sighed. It was going to be a busy day.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highridge for a Clan Meeting!" Nightkit bounced outside, followed by Farkit. Fallenkit padded after them. "Wait!" Petalmist called, running after her kits. Fallenkit looked up to see a sleek black tom with pale black stripes. It was Waspheart, the VolcanoClan Deputy. He looked at the kits in curiosity, but dashed back up the Highridge to the clan leader, Blazingstar. Blazingstar waited for all the cats to gather, then he spoke. "As you know, three kits have turned six moons

today. Nightkit, Farkit, Fallenkit. Please step forward."

The three kits stepped up in the order they were called. Fallenkit took up the rear, looking around. She saw Boulderfall, their father, and Mistfur, their mother's mentor. She turned back. "Nightkit! Do you promise to uphold and train by the ways of the Warrior Code, and let StarClan Guide you to your destiny?" Nightkit looked nervous. "For once." Muttered Fallenkit. Nightkit built up her courage. "I do." she replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw." Blazingstar looked around, his eyes scanning the crowd. "Mistfur!" he called. Mistfur stepped into the circle. "Boulderfall taught you well, and I know that you will pass on all you know to Nightpaw." Mistfur nodded, and bent down to touch noses with Nightpaw. When she did, the whole clan began cheering. "Nighpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" Nightpaw's eyes shone, and she went to sit with Mistfur. Blazingstar looked down. "Farkit," he called. "Do you promise to uphold and train by the ways of the Warrior Code, and let StarClan guide you to your destiny?" Farkit looked up with confidence in his eyes. "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Farpaw." Blazingstar looked around. "Boulderfall!" He called. Boulderfall stepped forward. "You are an outstanding hunter. I know you will pass this on to Farpaw." The two touched noses, and the whole clan started cheering. "Farpaw! Farpaw! Farpaw!" Farpaw and Boulderfall went to sit down, and Blazingstar looked at Fallenkit. "Fallenkit!" he called. "Step forward!"

Fallenkit stepped forward, her legs trembling. "Fallenkit, do you promise to uphold and train by the ways of the Warrior Code, and let StarClan guide you to you destiny?" Fallenkit gulped. "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw." Blazingstar looked over to his deputy, Waspheart. "Waspheart!" he called. Waspheart nodded and dashed down the Highridge. "You are a skillful fighter and outstanding hunter, and I know you will pas down all you know to Fallenpaw." Waspheart nodded. "I will." He leaned down to touch noses with her, and when they did, the whole clan erupted into cheers. "Nightpaw, Farpaw, Fallenpaw! Nightpaw, Farpaw, Fallenpaw! Fallenpaw padded over to her siblings. "I can't believe you got the _deputy _as your _mentor_!" Farpaw exclaimed, with a hint of envy in his voice. "Yep." Fallenpaw replied. She was about to say more when Waspheart came over. "Come on," he meowed, looking down at her. "Time to tour the territory."

**Thanks for reading! I hope to update soon. Post your OC's in the reviews and I might pick yours as a VolcanoClan member! **

**Creekstar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharptalon of WindClan: Thanks! I'll try to space out the paragraphs and OCs will be used.**

**Allegiances:**

**VolcanoClan**

Leader: Blazingstar-flame colored tabby tom

Deputy: Waspheart-sleek black tom with darker black stripes APPRENTICE, FALLENPAW

Medicine Cat: Palefur-pale yellow tabby she-cat

**Warriors: **

Boulderfall-small brown tom

APPRENTICE, FARPAW

Windheart-silver-and-gray tabby tom with oily fur and blue eyes

Mistfur-silver she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW

Petalmist-black-and-white she cat with yellow eyes

Darkwhisker-black tom

**Apprentices:**

Fallenpaw-small she-cat with a stained black pelt

Nightpaw-sleek black she-cat with yellow eyes

Farpaw-Black-and-white tom with brown paws

**Queens:**

Fireflower-flame-colored dark ginger tabby with blue eyes (Expecting Windheart's kits)

**Elders:**

Gorgefall-big black tom

_Fallenpaw leaped_ after Waspheart, her whiskers twitching. Even when she was five moons, Petalmist wouldn't let her out of the nursery.

She bolted after Waspheart, realizing she had fallen behind. "That's why they call me Fallenpaw." She hissed under her breath.

When she caught up to him, she saw that he was staring up at a big mountain. "What's that?" she asked him, jumping on a large boulder. "The volcano," He replied.

"Volcano?" Fallenpaw snorted. "Yes," Waspheart snarled. "It's what we're named for." "It doesn't look like much to me," Fallenpaw meowed.

"Why do you think we have all these safety tunnels? And our whole camp is tunnels?" Waspheart challenged. Fallenpaw shrugged. "Come on, let's keep moving." Waspheart sighed and followed.

They made their way around the border when Waspheart stopped her. "I want to see your hunting skills." He meowed. "Fine," Fallenpaw replied gruffly. She open her mouth to scent the air. "Squirrel!" she twitched her ears and dropped into the hunter's crouch.

Fallenpaw watched as the squirrel buried and acorn in the ground. She watched it's every move until the right time came. She leaned onto her haunches, waiting, then pounced. She killed the squirrel in one blow. She was about to turn around, but a voice interrupted her.

A familiar voice.

"Hey, that's my squirrel!"

**Cliffhanger! Hehe**, **post your OCs in the comments. I will probably update soon.**

**Creekstar**


End file.
